Luna Was Always the Wisest
by MoaningMary
Summary: An annonymous source sends Luna the entire Harry Potter book series.   **NOT A FAN FIC THAT RECITES THE BOOKS** Just how Luna handles the newfound information. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Luna Lovegood sat in her room with a mug of fresh tea, flipping through the latest issue of the Beast Bulletin. It was the last week of summer until she went back to Hogwarts for her fourth year, and she still needed to get her supplies.

"Luna," Her father called from down the spiral staircase. "Come, I have some fresh difleberries for you."

She quickly arrived in the sitting room where, as expected, her father was sitting with a large mortar bowl of strange berries. He ground up the purple fruit with a pestle and served it to Luna in a free-formed dish.

"These are quite lovely. I can't wait to share these with Ginny at school." She marveled, thinking about one of her only friends.

"Mm, yes, darling." Xenophilius said, he too, eating the fruit.

A sudden rapping at the door broke the calmness, and her father answered the door. Instead of finding a person, a loud crack sounded, and only a package lay on the doorstep.

"Daddy?" Luna questioned from the sitting room still. "What is it?"

"I do not know…someone has sent you a parcel," he then added after bringing it to her "And a quite heavy one, it is."

And just as he said it, the package was addressed to her.

_To Luna Lovegood: Use wisely_

"Here's a box cutter," Xenophilius handed his daughter an odd tool. "Open it! I'm eager to see what's inside, so very mysterious. I must get my quill and parchment. Hold on one moment."

When her father ran off to his office, Luna began to slice the box open. It's soggy cardboard practically fell off the actual gift. All that was in the parcel was a pile of books. All obscurely drawn on, but instead of normal moving pictures, these stood still and were drawn.

"I'm back, Luna, what is it?" He said, muffled by the quill he held in his teeth.

"Books, daddy. There some sort of a series. This one on top…it's…it's called…" Luna became very attentive to the title, as if she was illiterate.

"Yes?" Her father encouraged.

"Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone," She began reading each book's titles. "and the Chamber of Secrets, the Prisoner of Azkaban, the Goblet of Fire, the Order of the- Daddy, this makes sense!"

"Luna… I don't understand," For once, Xenophilius did not have an explanation for something.

"Remember the year before I went to Hogwarts, and all the press where speaking of Harry Potter's second defeat of you-know-who?" When he nodded, she went on. "And then my first year, when he opened the Chamber of Secrets, and then the next year he saved Sirius Black- oh, yes I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Ginny told me by mistake. But he was a prisoner in Azkaban! Daddy, what should I do? Do these books tell the future? Do-"

"Luna, wait. First you must read these books! Do not make the same mistake of Old Madame Yarkley!" He recalled an outdated fairytale, which told the moral of 'don't count your chickens before they hatch'. "And then, when you go back to school, talk to Albus Dumbledore."

"Alright, I'm going to go start the first one." Luna ran to her room and opened to the first page.

She read for the entire day, and the next ones to follow. Soon enough it was September 1st, and she had to put down _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, _which she just started. She quickly packed all of her belongings, and hauled her luggage down the staircase. Her father was waiting for her at the door.

"Did you pack the books?" He asked "Do what I told you, won't you?"

"Yes, daddy. And I know, talk to Dumbledore. I'm not sure when though, but most definitely in the first week." She pulled her trunk down the stone front steps.

"Grab my arm, Luna." And with that a familiar tugging at her belly button pulled her to Kings Cross Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna and her father popped into Kings Cross Station in the midst of the morning. As usual, the passengers of the trains stared at them as if they had wrackspurts as heads.

"Hm, ten thirty, is it?" Xenophilius checked his oversized pocketwatch, whose hands spun wildly around the numbers. "We're quite early, dear. I've brought some narve-radishes, though. Shall we find a bench? New research says they keep away the vampires better than garlic. I'm sure you have some yarn in your rucksack."

As they made the necklaces, Luna kept searching for Harry Potter. She was very excited to become friends with him, now, since she practically knew his future. She knew, though, that before she could really tell him anything, she must speak to Albus Dumbledore. Her father thinks he's most wise and our only hope left in the Ministry.

"Luna! Good heavens, look at this Daily Prophet article!" Xenophilius had apparently stopped fashioning the necklaces.

Luna read the headline aloud, "Potter Claims Dementors Attacked," she looked at her father. "I knew this was going to happen, you know."

She pulled out the newest book from her rucksack, and opened to where she left off. It described the entire hearing in great detail.

"Daddy, I think it does know what's going to happen to Harry Potter. And look I meet him tonight! It says-"

"NO!" He shouted, making several people stop and stare the two of them. "Luna, you must NOT read this part until after you meet him. If you say something that changes the ways of time, you could hurt the future."

"Alright, daddy." Luna frowned slightly. "I think it's time to go, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes it is." And on that note they ran through the brick barrier that led them to Platform 9 ¾.

"Goodbye, Daddy! I promise I will write every week. I see Ginny! See you at Christmas!" She gave Xenophilius a hug and kiss, and then ran off to the ginger-haired girl who was getting on the train.

"Hello, Ginny." Luna spoke loudly, for the platform was loud with goodbyes.

"Oh, hi Luna. How was your holiday?" Ginny smiled. "Good, I hope."

"Quite lovely. Very good harvest." She noticed Ginny hid a small grin. "And yours?"

"Good, I practiced quidditch mostly." Ginny became very interested with a tall black Gryffindor boy.

"Who's that?" Luna asked her dreamily.

"Oh! Er…what?" Ginny said, startled.

"That boy you like. Is he in your year?" Luna pressed on.

"Oh, no. He's in Ron's. That's Dean Thomas." Ginny stared at him again, though this time he looked back at her, and they both smiled at each other.

"Should I leave? I see you that you two want to be together." Luna adjusted her rucksack on her back.

"No, no, Luna stay. You're my friend." Ginny smiled, turning away from Dean.

"That's a very nice thing to say, Ginny. Shall we find a compartment?"

They walked off to an empty compartment where they sat and talked the entire ride to Hogwarts. Dean stopped in once, and asked if Ginny would like to go with him to Honeydukes sometime. She obviously agreed, and even after he left, her eyes were still twinkling with love.

After a long period of silence, Luna spoke up, "Would you like a narve-radish necklace? Daddy and I just made them. The fresher they are, the better they repel vampires."

"Uh, no thanks Luna. Maybe next time." Ginny was visible uncomfortable, so Luna changed the subject.

"You know Harry Potter, don't you?" She asked in a dreamy tone.

"Well, yes. He and Ron are best friends. My father brought him to his hearing a couple days ago." Ginny said.

"Oh yes, I knew that." Luna's eyes grew wide at that, knowing she almost blew the secret. "I mean, that…erm, my father wrote about it in the Quibbler. Yes…strong words, he used."

"Oh." Was all Ginny replied with, and the train stopped on that note.

Luna and Ginny walked out to the carriages, where they met up with Dean Thomas again. Dean invited Ginny to walk with him, and they both left Luna on the Hogsmeade platform. Luna, though, was used to being alone, and almost preferred it. She believed that if you are alone, you have no one to impress or to be embarrassed in front of. If you are alone, you have no worries, or threats.

Luna then came across a carriage, possible the last empty one. Before getting into it, she went up to the strange looking horses, chained to it. They were skeletal, and quite different than anything considered normal. She grew quite fond of them since her second year, since they made her feel closer to her mother, who unfortunately died.

She got in and pulled out the latest issue of the Quibbler and began reading her father's suspicions of Crouch in his article, "Secrets of the Ancient Runes Revealed" which had some of Luna's work in it, for she took Ancient Runes the previous year.

Just then, she heard voices approaching her carriage. By the sounds and tone, she could distinguish Hermione Granger, who was quite rude to her in the past.

"What are they?" A boy's voice spoke, and Luna assumed he was talking about the thestrals.

"You're not going mad." She didn't look up from her magazine. "I can see them too. You're just as sane as I am."

No one dared to say anything back, and they got on the carriage. Luna recognized all of the new comers. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter, all in the year above her. The thestrals began pulling the carriage on the track up to the school, and a lingering awkward silence hung between the five of them

"Everyone this is Looney Lo-" Hermione started, then corrected herself, "Luna Lovegood."

The name didn't bother Luna, as everyone thought it did. She actually enjoyed being different and eccentric. Hermione though, wasn't in a position to call names, as most of the school called her 'Stranger Granger' at her obscure know-it-all attitude.

"That's an interesting necklace." Hermione tried to spark conversation once again.

"It's a charm actually. Keeps away the nargles." Luna said proudly, then added after another silence, "Hungry, hope there's pudding."

She then heard Ron whisper, "Whats a nargle?"


	3. Chapter 3

nequam-tenshi: Thanks! And yes! Bought my midnight premiere tickets last month

The entire Great Hall was filled with students' excited chatter for the new school year, as Luna walked in. She was a bit late, but she had to place her rucksack in her room, for it would be an incredible loss if anyone got a hold of the books. Her first priority was still to talk to Dumbledore.

As she sat at the table next to Padma Patil, she looked over at the Gryffindor table at Harry. He looked happy, or as happy as a teenager who has lost everything could be.

"Oh, Luna! Where were you?" Padma asked, then smiled when she saw the direction Luna was looking at. "And who are you looking at?"

"Erm, I had to, uh, drop off my rucksack. See, my radish earings need to be in the dark at most times." Luna quickly sputtered.

"Oh." Padma raised her eyebrows uncomfortably. "And who is it that has your attention? Is it a boy? Who is it!"

"No, no, no. It's Ginny. She's sitting with Dean I was just being interested. I think they might become very good friends soon." Luna blushed.

"Very good friends, eh?" Padma turned around towards the Gryffindor table at tapped a girl's shoulder. "Lav! Lavender! Ginny and Dean!"

Luna ignored the new gossip she had created and focused at the teacher's table. A new defense against the dark arts teacher (She assumed, because each year the teacher changed.) was sitting next to Professor Snape, who looked uneasy by her presence. The woman was very stout and wore all knitted-pink attire. Luna thought she was quite ugly, and hoped her personality didn't match.

Later, while Dumbledore introduced her as Professor Umbridge, she interrupted him to give the entire school a lecture on the Ministry's advances towards Hogwarts' progress. Luna thought this was pointless, since her and her father backed up Dumbledore fully in the Quibbler.

About a week into the new school year, Luna found a small bit of free time to go to Dumbledore's office and talk to him. Though, she didn't know the exact whereabouts of his office, or how to enter, so she had Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw house, to escort her.

"Here we are, Miss Lovegood." He squeaked when they approached a stone gargoyle. "Acid Pops."

"What?" Luna questioned, but then understood as the gargoyle turned and revealed a spiral staircase.

They walked up it together, and a large office room was exposed. It was then apparent to Luna that Dumbledore was interested in Astronomy, as an extremely big solar system display was centered in the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Flitwick called out. "Are you here?"

"Yes, Filius." Dumbledore emerged from a backroom. "Oh, and you must be Miss Lovegood. I've heard you are a very intelligent student."

"That's a nice thing to say, headmaster." She replied dazedly.

Dumbledore smiled and then said, "What can I help you with." Luna looked at Flitwick nervously, so Dumbledore added, "If you would excuse us, Filius."

"Oh," was all Flitwick said, and he quickly walked away.

"So what is it, Miss Lovegood?" Dumbledore sat down at his desk, and offered a seat to Luna.

"I was sent these books, you see." She said, pulling the books out of her rucksack. "They seem to, erm, tell the future. Don't think I'm mad. I'm quite sane."

"I have trust in you, Miss Lovegood. But go on."

"Well I've read the first four, there are seven. Each book is for each year of Harry's school life. See the first one, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _is in Harry's first year. It tells the entire story of how he got the stone and everything. And the same with _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. _I shared some information with my father, but he said, and I agree, that I should talk to you. We both think you are very wise."

"Thank you, Miss Lovegood. May I see these books? The ones you have read already, of course." His face turned to one of a very curious child.

"Yes, here, you have now, _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, _and _Goblet of Fire. _I just started _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." _She said proudly, though at the last title, Dumbledore's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Order of the Phoenix?" He repeated quietly.

Luna nodded in reply. He looked like he needed to think to himself for a while, but when she offered to leave, he shook his head and she remained seated.

"Headmaster, what is the Order of the Phoenix?" She asked.

"I only say this out of trust. I have heard many things from my fellow colleges of your feats, and I trust them too. You may not repeat any of this to anyone. Not even your father. Understood?" He said sternly.

Luna nodded and he continued, "the Order of the Phoenix is a secret society created by me. It is basically the anti-Death Eaters. It was created in the 1970's when Lord Voldemort made it public he was attacking the muggleborns and the Ministry. It is crucial no one finds out about this. The entire wizarding world might be in danger."

Luna was speechless. Never in her life had she been trusted with information this valuable.

"Well I must read these. I will call you down in a few days time and we shall discuss this matter. Goodnight Miss Lovegood." He said, fixing his half-moon glasses.

"Goodnight Headmaster."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a rather dry fall day, and most of the students were inside the castle. Luna, though, was out in the Forbidden Forest with the thestrals. She brought her hand-made cross body bag full of raw meat to feed them, and some fruit for herself. She was very interesting in the sounds they made: howl-like noises that carried far. While feeding the outsider of the pack, she sensed someone walking up behind her.

"Hello Harry Potter." She said knowingly.

"Your feet," He said, pointing to them. "Aren't they cold?"

"Bit. Unfortunately all of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared." She then leaned in to Harry. "I suspect nargles are behind it."

They watched the thestral she had just been feeding walk away, then Harry said, "What are they?"

"They're called thestrals." Luna said. "They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they're a bit…"

"Different." Harry finished quietly.

"Why can't the others see them?" Harry asked as Luna began walking towards a calf.

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death." Luna studied his face for emotion, but couldn't find any hints.

"So you've known someone who's died?"

Luna nodded, "My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to experiment, and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, and she knew he partly understood how she felt.

"Yes, it's rather horrible. I do feel very sad about it sometimes, but I've got dad. We both believe you, by the way." She said, taking an apple from her bag, then looking straight at Harry. "That He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and you fought him, and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you and Dumbledore."

"Thanks. Seems that you're about the only ones who do." Harry frowned.

"Don't think that's true." She tossed the calf an apple. "I suppose that how he wants you to feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I were You-Know-Who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else. Because if it's just you alone, you're not as much as a threat." She smiled.

"Thanks, Luna." Harry gave a small smile, and walked back.

The next day, Luna was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, cross-legged on the table when Michael Corner, a fifth year, gave her a small piece of parchment.

_Miss Lovegood, _

_I request your presence in my office at eight o'clock tonight. _

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Thank you Michael." She didn't look up from the note. "Would you mind telling me what time it is?"

"Er, nearly six." He checked his watch.

"Oh alright. Thank you, again." She said, putting _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix _back into her rucksack, and then skipping to the Great Hall.

As she entered the large doors of the Hall, she spotted Ginny sitting with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. She skipped, once more, to the open seat next to Ginny.

"Hello Ginny." She said, picking up a small chicken leg.

"Hi Luna. What's up?" Ginny said, a bit upset.

"Nothing, what did I just interrupt. I can't help but notice that I've walked in on an important conversation." She frowned.

"Luna," Harry spoke up bravely. "Hermi-I mean we are putting together a small Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Would you be interested?"

"Yes! Oh that sounds most lovely!" She grinned.

"We'll be having an official meeting Sunday at the Hog's Head. Could you invite some other Ravenclaws also?" Hermione asked, but a little set back. "Or some friends in your year."

"Yes, but I must tell you upfront, I do not have a lot of friends, but I can tell some classmates." She said, without the tone others would when talking about such an awkward topic.

"Wait!" Ginny exclaimed, as Luna began to leave. "This is very secretive. Make sure the people you tell are trusted."

"Of course." Luna was extremely excited with this new class. She could closer to her classmates, maybe even make a few friends!

"Acid pops." She said quietly, then running up the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Lovegood. And not a moment late. Come sit." He smiled, motioning towards the chair.

"You asked to see me, sir?"

"Yes. Well I have read the books, and your suspicions are correct. These books tell the past correctly, but I only have one question. Do they tell the future?" His eyes gleamed curious.

"As far as I know, yes. Daddy told me not to read ahead of the present in the books, so I'm not positive." She pulled OOTP out of her bag, and placed it on the desk.

"Then I must ask of you, a task so very uncertain, it might change everything. Do I have your trust?" He asked.

"All of it." Luna said very seriously.

"Would you be able to read the last 3 books in two weeks time?" He said, his voice a little indecisive.

"Yes, but sir, I do have a lot of school work." She looked at the other headmasters' portraits. "Is it such a major concern if it's three weeks? I'm very sorry, I don't mean to be-"

"Miss Lovegood," He raised his hand. "It is fine. I just want these done as soon as possible. Alas, I cannot ask you to stop your schoolwork; it could jeopardize your OWLs. Yet, it would be most satisfactory if it done within two weeks time."

"I'll try my best, sir."

"Goodnight, Miss Lovegood."


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday finally arrived, though not without a fight. It took Luna a good ten minutes to get dressed up enough to not get frozen. As she walked on the long, windy path to Hogsmeade, she thought about the conversation she shared with Dumbledore. She would have to read between classes, during study halls, and late at night. She would have to double her work load. But Luna was a loyal girl, she could keep her promises, and she planned on doing just that.

As she opened the heavy wooden door to the Hog's Head, her body overcame with warmth from a large stone fireplace. In front of it was almost 30 people crammed together staring at Harry Potter.

"I guess we can begin now." Hermione stood up, obviously uncomfortable. "Um, hi."

She then continued after an awkward silence, "So…we all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's have real experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts."

"Why?" Zacharias Smith, a Hufflepuff, blurted out.

"Why?" Ron started, sarcastically. "Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot."

"So he says." Zacharias nodded at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione said angrily.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, is where's the proof?" Luna started to get angry at Zach.

After another uncomfortable silence, Michael Corner spoke up, "Potter could tell us more about the night that Diggory died."

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, you might as well clear out now." He said loudly, then whispered to Hermione, "C'mon Hermione let's go, they'll just think I'm sort of freak-"

Luna couldn't take it any longer, she had to do something. "Is it true you can produce a full patronus charm?"

"Yes." Hermione answered for him. "I've seen it."

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that!" Dean Thomas said with raised eyebrows.

"A-and he killed a basilisk…with the sword in Dumbledore's office!" Neville added bravely.

"It's true!" Ginny confirmed.

"And he fought about a hundred dementors at once." Said Ron.

"And last year he really did fight You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione finished.

"Alright." Harry said, a little upset, then explaining that it was all luck.

Luna didn't agree with that. Harry was an extraordinary wizard, from the many things she's heard. He could do this, and he was their only chance.

After a few more minutes of doubts and arguments, Hermione finally pulled out the parchment. Luna signed her name upside down, seeming appropriate, right after a nervous looking Ravenclaw named Marietta.

Later that day, Luna received another note from Dumbldore:

_Miss Lovegood, _

_Same time tonight._

_-Headmaster Dumbledore_

"Headmaster?" she called out as she entered his office.

"Miss Lovegood." He welcomed, not needing to tell her to sit down this time. "Have you kept our promise so far?"

"Yes, of course. I read a bit every day. I'm actually finishing _the Half Blood Prince _at the moment. Just a few pages left." She said, tears forming at her eyes, but refusing to fall.

"Luna," He said confused. "What? What happened?"

"Professor," Her voice quavered "I can't tell you. You see, it would affect the fut-"

"Miss Lovegood. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, headmaster."

"Tell me." He said smiling.

"Well, sir…you die.." Luna said softly.

His happy expression fell fast, and his eyes became solemn. This Dumbledore was someone Luna never hoped to meet.

"Sir…I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" She stuttered.

"Who was it." He said in a dull tone.

"Sir?"

"Who killed me."

"Well, sir…I don't think I- " Luna was still teary.

"I'm alright, Miss Lovegood. Please do tell me." He looked into her large, sunken eyes.

"Professor Snape." She said, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

A long, lingering silence hung between them. It wasn't awkward, but actually scared Luna. To see her professor in a state like this was almost terrifying. For the first time, Luna had to pretend to lose her attentiveness. She stared outside the window, where the sky was dark and sprinkling rain.

"You may go, Miss Lovegood."

Luna didn't see Dumbledore for the next couple days. He didn't attend the meals, and his large throne was left empty. The rest of the school noticed very quickly, for numerous rumors started to circle. She heard one from Padma Patil that he had ran off with some young witch, but Luna knew that that wasn't the reason.

Later, on a Wednesday morning, Ginny ran up to Luna while she was eating breakfast alone.

"Luna!" She sat down next to her. "The first meeting of the new defense class is going to be tonight."

"Where?" Luna asked, though she knew exactly where it would be; she already read about it last week.

"It's…well I'm not quite sure myself." Ginny said, her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Dobby found it. He's a house-elf. It's called the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, I've heard of that. I do a lot of reading, you see." Luna pointed to the book in her hand.

"Well, ask Neville. He knows his way around. It's his memory that's the issue…see you later," Ginny got up and sat with her friends at the Gryffindor table.

She was quite excited for the new meeting. She was supposed to make a lot of new friends, and become sort of a hero. A smile was left on her face for the rest of the day.

Come the evening, she was out to find Neville. Though, she couldn't remember where he was supposed to be, it was probably for the better. She skipped through the halls, her purple paisley trainers squeaking as she went. Finally, after almost twenty minutes of searching, she ran into him- literally.

"Neville!" Her eyes wider than usual. "I'm sorry didn't see you there.

"Oh…Luna, my fault, I'm sorry…" He muttered, getting to his feet.

"I was just looking for you, you see, I don't know where we're supposed to meet for the lesson." She said, as they started walking.

"Yeah…I uh…know where it is." He said uncomfortably.

They walked all the way to the room, speaking small-talk the entire way there. As they approached the actual entrance, Neville stopped mid-step.

"We have to walk past three times while thinking of what we want. We want a room in which we can practice defense without anyone knowing." He said, walking to the end of the corridor, and then back again two times.

A large decorated door materialized out of nowhere, and Neville pulled it open. A very spacious room was exposed, already filling with the members of the class.

"Welcome to the Come and Go room." Neville smiled.

There will be no slash in this story, except maybe at the end, and it will all be canon and appropriate. Also, I am mixing the books and the movie together to make a story I think will run over the smoothest. Thanks for reading. Review please, it really makes me happy!


	6. Chapter 6

They walked into a very spacious room lit with flickering torches, like those that illuminated the dungeons eight floors below. Lining the walls were wooden bookcases, filled with colorful spines of defense texts. On the floor lay large silk cushions, looking to fit the entire group. At the far end of the room, there was a table, on which were various secrecy instruments such as Sneakoscopes, Foe-Glasses, and a secrecy sensor.

"Brilliant, it is." Luna muttered, gleefully. "Should we sit?"

"Yes," Harry interjected. "The cushions should fit all of us. Pick any you like."

Luna and Neville sat next to each other, and he seemed to become more comfortable with her. They even lasted an entire conversation about their parents before Harry locked the entrance loudly, noticing all the cushions were occupied.

"Well," Harry greeted awkwardly. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've –er— obviously found it okay—"

"It's fantastic!" Cho burst out, and the others agreed.

"It's bizarre," said Fred, turning to his twin. "we once hid from Filch in here, remember George? But it was just a broom closet then…"

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean called from table, indicating the secrecy devices.

"Dark Detectors," said Harry, going over to the table. "Basically they all show when dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…" he got very interested in a particular tool for a moment, then continued. "Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and—er— what, Hermione?"

Her hand still in the air, she said proudly, "I think we ought to elect a leader."  
>"Harry's leader," She said as if it were obvious, and Luna saw in Harry's eyes that he would agree with anything she said.<p>

"Yes but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione pressed on. "It makes it formal and gives him authority. So—everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Luna put her hand up, though she was very fascinated with the designs on the ceiling. As she looked around, everyone else had their hands up.

"Er—right, thanks." Harry said, blushing furiously. "And—_what _Hermione?"  
>"I also think we ought to have a name. It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity don't you think?" she grinned, though Luna felt a deep dislike of her at that moment.<p>

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" asked Angelina, getting a laugh from Fred and George.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" suggested Fred, who then fell quiet from a glare by Hermione.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside our meetings." said Hermione.

"The Defense Association?" Cho offered. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good." said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

After a positive sounding murmur among the group, Hermione wrote the title and everyone's names down on a piece of parchment, and posted it on an empty wall. They then agreed on practicing the _Expelliarmus _disarming charm.

"Luna?" Someone tapped her shoulder, as everyone was picking partners.

"Justin Finch-Fletchy, hello." She smiled. "Would you like to be my partner?"

"Er—yeah, I was about to ask you that." He gave a nervous smile.

"Lovely…" She said walking to an open area. "Shall we?"

"Ladies first." He said curtly.

Luna smiled before yelling, "Expelliarmus!" to which Justin's hair stood straight up.

"Try, uh, making your wand movements less enthusiastic. Um, may I?" He asked, and Luna nodded. "Expelliarmus!"

Luna's wand tugged out of her hand, and spun right into Justin's.

"Try, uh, making your wand movements less enthusiastic. Um, may I?" He asked, and Luna nodded. "Expelliarmus!"

Luna's wand tugged out of her hand, hit Justin in the face, before returning to her.

"I'm sorry, Justin! It wasn't me, I don't think." She said, unsure, rushing to Justin's aid.

After a few minutes of retrying the charm, Luna lost interest, and began eavesdropping, for Justin was tangled in his own robes.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked Cho.

"They've forbidden me to get on the wrong side of Umbridge too," Cho answered.

"My father is very supportive of Anti-Ministry action." Luna entered their conversation. "And the number of goblins Fudge has assassinated! And then there's his Umgubular Slashkilter—" She was suddenly interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry! Check the time!"

Harry's eyes met his watch, and he quickly blew his whistle. "That was pretty good, but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"  
>"Sooner!" Dean Thomas yelled, and many other agreed.<p>

"The Quidditch season's about to star, we need team practices too!" Angelina quickly interjected, for she was captain of the Gryffindor team.

"Then let's keep with Wednesday night. Come on, we'd better get going…" Harry pulled out a huge piece of folded parchment, as they all left, and Luna swore she saw a map.

'Dumbledore.' The name quickly crossed her mind. 'I should visit him. I do have a lot to tell him.'

She spun on her heel, and retreated down the Ravenclaw tower down to his office.

"Acid pops." She stated clearly, and the gargoyle revealed the staircase. "Professor?" She called out as she emerged from the top step.

"Miss Lovegood." He smiled, as usual, but Luna could sense it was almost fake. "What can I help you with at this late hour?"

"I do have a lot to speak to you about, but I do want to know how you're doing. I've been quite worried, you see." She said, a bit solemn.

"I am perfectly okay. Yet, it's a bit uncomfortable at staff meetings." He frowned. "So what is the other matters?"

"Oh, yes! Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger arranged this Defense group. We call it the Defense Association. It's quite helpful. We covered the Disarming Charm today, I'm not very good, but Harry's a lovely teacher."

"A Defense Assosiation?" Dumbledore backtracked. "Why?"

"Well Professor Umbridge insists that only a theoretical knowledge is needed, but Harry and the rest of the lot, disagree."  
>"Alas, I didn't know." Dumbledore's face flashed nervously. "Anything else?"<p>

"Yes, I've finished the last book. The Deathly Hallows." She frowned.

"Miss Lovegood, what is it?" he asked.

"I get captured and imprisoned in the Malfoy Manor. And, oh Professor," She looked extremely pained. "So many people die. Colin Creevey, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, it's so very grieving."

"Miss Lovegood. It all works out in the end, doesn't it?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Well, yes. But, sir, there's one last thing. During the meeting, tonight, I interrupted Harry at the wrong time, and things changed. Almost the entire chapter changed."Luna's white eyebrows knitted together.

"That's very curious. Luna, there is something I must ask of you, once again. You know about the Order of the Phoenix, am I correct?" she nodded, and he continued. "I think it would be wise if you join. See, you would be the gem of our organization, for you hold the future. Will you?"

"Why of course, Professor. My father and I are behind you in anything!" Luna said proudly. "When will this organization meet? See it must not cross my D.A. meetings—"

"Miss Lovegood, I have it all under control. Now, go. It's very late. See you at breakfast." He smiled, this time more real.

Hey guys! Thanks for reading! And please review. I have one very nice reviewer ( ) and I'd love to have more :D


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed, and Luna had seen a huge difference in the actions of the D.A. members. Justin Finn-Fletchy had talked to her quite often in Care of Magical Creatures (She had skipped a level for her extraordinary skills). Cho Chang offered a seat with her and her friends during the dinner feasts, as did Harry Potter in Gryffindor, and Justin, again, in Hufflepuff. Neville even invited her to sit with him at the Gryffindor-Slytherin quidditch match, even in her eccentric lion hat!

As happy as Luna was by having new friends, she couldn't help being worried, for the books kept changing rapidly, and she must keep up. Also, Dumbledore hadn't spoken to her since their late night meeting. All of this made her very restless during the day, and even the night. She had to read three books in almost a night, do homework, study, and got to Defense classes!

It was the afternoon on a Saturday, as Luna was sitting by herself on the shore of the lake. She was completing her potions essay, which would take half the day to finish.

"Miss Lovegood," She recognized Dumbledore's voice immediately.

"Professor," She turned around startled. "how did you find me?"

"It felt like a very Luna-thing to be here." He smiled. "Come, it's time for your first Order meeting."

"Are we taking the Floo network, sir?" Luna stuffed her belongings back into her bag.

"No, actually we are apparating. You come from a magical family, don't you? I assume you are used to the feeling." He held out his arm.

"Well, yes, sir."

"Grab on." He said, then pulling her into the unknown.

They arrived on a strange muggle street which was dimly lit by scattered streetlights. There were long and tall apartment buildings on either side of the street, guarded by a small black fence. Luna could see the muggles through the windows of their buildings, and they looked awfully happy.

Luna kept quiet because she could sense Dumbledore concentrating. He raised his wand and made a sharp flick, and the entire street started to rumble. The building in front of her began to stretch out, and revealed another building.

Dumbledore began to walk forward, and Luna quickly followed him onto the newly formed doorstep. He quickly got inside, and a completely different interior met her eyes. She couldn't help but stare. It was very dark and creepy, yet beautiful to Luna.

"Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore called from the end of the hallway. "in here."

Luna walked into the new room. It was still styled very dark and grim, yet was very bright. A long table stretched to each end of the narrow room and almost every seat was occupied by an adult. She identified a few people, but the others were completely new.

"Albus, why-" Professor McGonagall was surprised at Luna's arrival.

"Minerva," Dumbledore silenced her, and then turned to Luna. "Come sit."

Luna felt the entire room watching her every movement as they sat at the head of the table. She was used to being stared at though, she knew she wasn't like the rest, but this wasn't the normal feeling.

"Good day, everyone. I see you have all analyzed our guest long enough so let me introduce her to you. This is Miss Luna Lovegood. You all are probably familiar with her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, the editor of the Quibbler." He said. "Luna, this is Sirius Black, who offered us his family's house for headquarters, Nymphadora Tonks, you know Remus Lupin and Professor McGonagoll, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Aberforth Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley,Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arabella Figg, Mundugus Fletcher, Alastor Moody-"

Luna interrupted before she could stop herself, "My father said something about you."

"Oh did he?" he rudely scoffed.

"Yes," Luna said, unperturbed. "he said you were one of the toughest men there ever was. You see, he wrote a small article about you in his magazine. It was quite complimenting."

Moody immediately felt sorry for what he said, and sat back partly happy.

"Yes, so, Moody, Emmeline Vance, you know Professor Snape, and Sturgis Podmore." He finished, and Luna studied their suspicious faces.

"Albus, can you please just explain why Miss Lovegood is here?" She said restlessly, yet giving Luna an apologetic look.

"Miss Lovegood, would you mind explaining?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling with belief.

Luna smiled, then turned towards the members and said peacefully, "Over the summer I was sent by an anonymous source, a book series that tells the story of Harry Potter. You see, I have the complete stories of his first four years, yet also the future of his next three."

The room immediately gained attention at that last point. Sirius Black especially was focused. Luna wasn't quite sure what to say next, or if there was anything left to say, so she turned to Dumbledore.

"I thought it would be a wise decision for her to become a member." He said simply.

The members all nodded in agreement, and then stared at Luna again. She did have a couple of points to bring up, but decided it would be wiser to wait for Dumbledore's permission.

"Well can she tell me what's going on with my godson?" Sirius Black said, as if he had been waiting this entire time to ask.

"If I may," Luna spoke up, and looked to Dumbledore, who nodded. "Harry is a very proud and caring person, so he does keep a bit from you. For one, he has been abused by Professor Umbridge. She has a special quill that feeds on the user's blood as its ink. It leaves quite a significant scar on the back of their hands. Harry's hand is quite engraved with the lines she makes him write. No one is to blame but the Minister. He mistreats every kind of being, and Umbridge is just as bad. I, for one, am completely appalled with the anti-werewolf legislation she had passed." Most of the room turned to Lupin, but Luna didn't notice. "Anyways, and more importantly, Harry has founded a new organization of his own. It's anti-Umbridge, basically anti-Ministry. We learn defensive spells and such, you see, Professor Umbridge doesn't let us use our wands in class. It's quite depressing. Professor Lupin was the only teacher I've had that actually taught."

Sirius was speechless, along with the rest of the Order. They all had the same thought process though. 'This is our hook. This is how we'll win the war.' Luna could tell by everyone's face that they were appreciating her words for what they were.

"Well I believe this concludes our meeting. Same time next week?" Dumbledore stood up, and the group made murmurs of agreement.

As everyone began walking out, Dumbledore stayed behind. Luna made it quite clear to him that she needed to talk to someone.

"Professor Snape!" She called to him as he started down the hall. "Professor, please! It's quite important!"

He turned on his heel and walked up to Luna. She made a fearful glance towards Sirius and Lupin, so he motioned to her up the stairs. They walked up two flights, and then came upon a small study.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?" He said in his deep voice.

"I do have a lot to talk about. First of all, I'm quite fearful that I won't finish the essay you assigned, since after this conversation I must re-read the last three books for this changes the future quite a lot."

"Go on…" he said with a suspicious tone.

"Firstly, you must start occlumency lessons immediately. It is crucial." She then corrected herself, "I mean, it would be an extremely good idea. Lord Voldemort will use his godfather as his lure. On the 17th of June Sirius Black will be murdered in the department of mysteries. Besides Arthur, who will actually because of Harry's visions, will be saved from near death in the same spot around the holidays. Nevertheless, I know that you will kill Headmaster Dumbledore next year."

Snape took a sharp intake of breath, and his face was filled with the emotion he had been missing for many years.

"I also know that you and he will plan it, but there is more to the story. I know about Miss Evans. Although I cannot relate in the sense that another could, I would like to take the opportunity to say that you are, and will most definitely be the bravest man I will ever know. And Harry Potter will understand that. He names one of his children after you. I take great pride in telling you that, so when you undergo the situations I have read about, you have something else worth fighting for. But for me it's very late, and I would like to work on my potions essay. So goodnight, sir." Luna turned and opened the door of the study, when a large hand clasped her shoulder.

"Thank you…Luna." Snape said quietly, his eyes watery.

"I should say the same, Professor."

Was this good? Please review! It means a lot


	8. Chapter 8

Since the talk with Snape, Luna was experiencing a strange sort of sociability from him. He didn't take points away for her so-called eccentric behavior. Yet, he did not acknowledge her, but she assumed that was his way of being nice. She had also heard that he was being even more vicious to Harry, but she did know the reason behind it.

It was nearing the holidays, and that meant she had to put precautions out for Arthur Weasley's snake attack, for it was planned for that week. So, on her free period, she went up to Dumbledore's office. He was busy at the moment, and Luna could feel the vibrations of a low voice pulsate through the walls, so she assume it was Snape.

"If you will excuse me, Miss Lovegood is at the door, Severus." Dumbledore flicked the door open from his desk.

"Sorry to interrupt, and Professor Snape can stay if he wants. It's Order business." She added the last part as a whisper.

"Continue." Dumbledore said plainly.

"It's about the attack that is about to happen on Arthur Weasley by Nagini, I think his name is?" She looked to Snape who nodded. "Yes, well I thought we should plan this out, you see. It's quite a big deal. I'm positive you know the where-abouts of the attack, as am I, yet I feel that we should not tell him. As they say, let the future play itself out. I was thinking that it's sort of an important lesson for Ron Weasley and Harry to experience. The theme of death is prominent during war."

She saw both Dumbledore and Snape's jaws clench. They didn't speak, and Luna understood she said something wrong.

"You are not alone while you have experienced deaths, you know. I know that after my mother died, I work twice as hard on anything I could. After all of my grandparents died, I made sure they were proud. When my aunt died, I tried as hard as I could to be a role model to my cousins. Most of all, I keep on going for my dad. You see, I work more for those who are alive, they are more stubborn. The dead understand, the living do not." She said looking into both of their eyes.

"Miss Lovegood, I just feel that if we can make sure Arthur is out of harm, we should help him." Dumbledore gave a weak smile.

"He knows what he got himself into. But you, Headmaster, are very much more wise than I. Anything you say I will back up completely. My father is a great supporter of everything you do. He has written numerous articles on your feats in The Quibbler. Though, if he can get hurt just a small bit, it reveals a large part of Neville's past. It's quite important." She said.

"Thank you." The twinkle was regained in Dumbledore's eye. "I take great pride in knowing that. And I shall see what I can do."

"Yes, but Headmaster, Miss Lovegood, shouldn't we get started on the plan for the Battle in the Department of Mysteries? As I have heard it's rather complicated." Snape wrapped his dark robes tightly around himself.

"Yes, yes, I almost forgot." Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk. "Miss Lovegood, will you take out the book?"

Luna obliged, and turned to Chapter Thirty-Four - The Department of Mysteries. Inside the book was a folded piece of parchment which had the highlights of the next few chapters written on it.

"Basically, the rest of the story goes like this: Professor Umbridge finds the Room of Requirement during a meeting, she takes all of us into her custody, she calls the Minister with a warrant for Professor Dumbdore's arrest, You go into hiding, Harry tricks Professor Umbridge into going into the Forbidden Forest, the centaurs steal Professor Umbridge, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and I fly to London on thestrals, we are allowed access to the Ministry of Magic through the telephone booth, and we enter the Department of Mysteries - specifically the room containing small glass spheres, one of which is marked with Harry's name, and is later discovered to be a prophecy, the Death Eaters arrive and attempt to steal the prophecy from Harry, we fight them for a while, the Order shows up and assists, Sirius loses his life through the veil, Harry pursues Bellatrix and learns he is incapable of an Unforgivable Curse, Voldemort shows up, Dumbledore saves Harry from the Killing Curse, Fudge and other Ministry members witness Voldemort's return, and Dumbledore reinstates himself as Headmaster." She looked up from her notes to see both professors impressed.

"I appreciate this very much, Miss Lovegood." Dumbledore said after receiving the parchment. "This will help significantly. I think it would be very shrewd to save Sirius' life, and I'm sure he agrees."

"So what shall the battle plan be?" Snape quickly changed the subject. "I suppose the Order could be waiting somewhere in the Department of Mysteries."

"But make sure there is time for us to fight before. It's a momentous time for us." She said seriously. "And where will you be, considering your current circumstances?"

"Probably in my office, grading papers." He scowled. "You both know well I would rather be out there. I must stay loyal though-"

"We understand, Severus." Dumbledore interrupted kindly. "Ah, but another quick topic before I release you: Order meetings will be more frequently called over the summer. Is this a problem?"

"Well according to the book, I go to Sweden with Daddy, but I'm not sure how long that will take. One of you could probably arrange a floo." She suggested.

"Of course." Dumbldore nodded his head.

"Headmaster, I believe we have plenty of time to go over the rest. Let Miss Lovegood get some much needed rest." Snape drawled.

"Why, yes. Miss Lovegood, I'll talk to you soon. Good night." Dumbledore stood.

"Goodnight Headmaster, Professor." Luna went back to her dorm and found that the book once again readjusted itself to the future. This time, an innocent life was spared.


	9. Chapter 9

At the following D.A. meetings, Luna began trying harder and harder. People even started to notice, and even compliment her! She was so overjoyed by her new friends that she almost forgot about the books. Luckily, though, while at lunch one day, she opened her bag and one fell out. She decided it would be knowledgeable to re-read _Order of the Phoenix _for new details that might have been added. Though she found that the events in the book didn't change when just talked about. The persons would have to follow through with the actions before the future was set in the books.

Monday, a very dry, cold morning, Luna was called down to Dumbledore's office. The attack on Arthur Weasley was scheduled for later that day, so she rushed there from her first period class.

"Miss Lovegood, and not a minute late." Dumbledore stood at a small table with strange black candies in a bowl. "Our planning is finalized, I believe."

"Yes, sir. What is set at the moment?" She placed her bag on the table.

"Remus Lupin and Sirius Black will be some-what hidden in the Department of Mysteries. They will only allow Nagini to bite Arthur once, out of your wishes." He said a little skeptically, then continued. "He will be rushed off to immediately."

"That sounds perfect." Luna said happily. "But, sir, there is one small thing."

"Yes?"

"Neville Longbottom has invited me over to his house over the holidays. I will gladly say yes, but I'm worried that might change something." She frowned.

"How about this, the day he is planned to visit his parents…" He took out a piece of parchment from his robes. "Ah, Christmas day! I see that it's practically expected of you to go home then."

"Lovely." Luna smiled. "Shall I leave then?"

"I don't mind company, yet I don't mind the absence either." He placed the bowl of candy down, and retreated to his desk.

"Neville," Luna walked up to him, sitting alone and caring for some sort of cacti.

"Hm? Oh, Luna, hi." He turned around, then returned his attention to the plant.

"I would be more than happy to visit you over the holiday." She hopped onto the bench next to him.

"Oh great!" he have a huge smile. "I can't wait to tell Gran!"

"But I must be home for Christmas day. My father doesn't really like to be alone at a time like that." She said softly.

"Of course, my Gran and I…" His voice faded off. "…have something to do anyways…"

"Perfect. See you at the D.A. meeting tomorrow." She ran off.

Once again, Luna was in Dumbledore's office. This time though, she was about to depart. She grabbed a handful of floo-powder and yelled, "12 Grimmauld Place!"

She was instantaneously looking at the large kitchen table where, last time she was here, the entire Order sat. At the sink, Molly Weasley was in the middle of scrubbing a plate when she saw Luna appear.

"Dear, is it not a school night?" She said worriedly.

"Mrs. Weasley, there's been an attack. He's fine, but your husband is in St. Mungos now. He probably will be for the next few days." Luna said with a small smile of sympathy.

"Wha-what? But he's supposed to be at the Order meeting and- wait. He's on duty. Oh no…No!" She broke down crying. "

"Mrs. Weasley! He's okay! Only one bite! He's being taken care of. Everything is going to be alright." Luna gave her a hug. "Here, apparate to . Stay as long as you need."

And with that, Molly popped out. Just as she did, McGonagall apparated outside, and Dumbledore floo'd in.

"Did she leave yet, dear?" McGonagoll asked, to which Luna nodded.

"Alright." Dumbledore said, sitting down at the head of the table. "Well the Order is expected in a few minutes, so have a seat."

For the next two minutes the fireplace was flooing people in crazily, and people were constantly walking in the door. She knew that all was well when Black and Lupin walked through the door.

"He's fine. Molly's a bit distraught, but she'll be fine." Lupin said as he took a seat. "Let's start, shall we?"

"Yes, so we have some planning to do for the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. It's…Miss Lovegood, what is the exact date?"

"June 18th." She replied.

"Good, so then we will have, let's see, Alastor, Nymphadora, Remus, Kingsley,and Sirius waiting just outside the Veil Room. As soon as the Death Eaters enter, you will enter and attack. You all need to pay very close attention, because there is supposed to be a loss that night."

"Who?" Sirius asked, scared for Harry.

"It's you, Sirius." Dumbledore said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Sirius was silent. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Lupin was just as distressed. Luna could understand; Sirius was still on the run from the Ministry, and now he would never be a free man. But Luna had a strong feeling of empathy for him. She would make sure he would live.

"We won't let that happen though. " Luna said in a strong voice she never heard herself use.

"Thank you, Luna." Sirius gave a small smile, yet still hurting.

"Next, Voldemort will appear to Harry, but then so will I. We will duel, I will win and the Minister will see Voldemort in the flesh." Dumbledore continued. "But I must warn all of you, train. Study new spells and curses. I will too. Now that we know this, we must win, for the future may change.

"Finally, you might be wondering what happened tonight. Arthur is in perfect condition. He was only struck once, thanks to Sirius and Remus. Molly is with her husband at St. Mungos. Everything went as planned. I believe this is it, so goodnight everyone." Dumbledore stood, as did the rest of the members.

People started to walk out, but Luna caught up to Snape once again. He saw the urgency on her face, once again, but instead of going upstairs again, he brought her to the kitchen room.

"Miss Lovegood?" He asked.

"I thought you would like to know that in the final Battle, in 1997, Voldemort plans to kill you. You are one of the last people that deserve to die. He thinks that you are the correct wielder of a wand that he needs to defeat Harry. The person that he actually has to kill is Harry in order to be the new owner. We need to plan something, you can't die. Please." Luna said desperately.

"Luna," He said, with a look of care in his eyes, using her name for the first time. "I plan to die when it's time. I believe I was never made to last, anyways. The sooner I die, the sooner I get reunited with…"

"Lily." Luna finished quietly.

"I need to go." He said firmly, the blackness returning to his eyes.

He left Luna alone in the kitchen and apparated outside. She grabbed some floo-powder from the bucket on the mantel, and went back to Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Lovegood, is anything the matter?" Dumbledore looked up from his desk.

"I'm fine." She said simply, and then walked back to her dorm room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi everyone," Harry greeted as the members of the D.A. sat on the cushions. "we're going to start today with the _Reductor Curse. _Basically, when casted, it blows things up. We're going to practice on the dummy."

"Hear that Ron?" Fred called from the back of the room.

"We're blowing you up!" George finished, and then laughed at Ron's blushing face.

"Anyways," Harry said after muffling his giggles. "Everyone line up."

The members lined up neatly, but still had faces of discomfort, for this was a complex and dangerous spell. The first person up was Neville. His face tinted green as he raised his wand.

"Reducto?" He yelled, more as a question.

His own spell blasted him backwards into Dean Thomas, and did little damage to the dummy.

"Raducto!" Dean flicked his wand, and the dummy simply fell over.

The line seemed to thin out extremely fast because of false hope. Ginny was next, and the look on her face summed up her feelings quite sufficiently.

"Reducto!" Ginny yelled, and the dummy burst into ashes, as did the table behind it.

The entire room applauded loudly, and she was surrounded by the members. They were all so proud, which gave Luna a great sense of friendship and integration between the houses. It was more than any other class or club could do.

At the end of class, as Luna slinging her bag over her body, Neville walked up behind her.

"Hi Luna." He made his way to walk next to her.

"Hello Neville." She smiled back. "How are you?"

"Fantastic." He turned a deeper red. "So how do you like the D.A. Meetings?"

"I think they're lovely. I didn't have many friends before this started, you see. Only Ginny and my roommates. I usually like to keep to myself. I feel you can relate to that. You seem like one who lives a life of solidarity."

He nodded, staring at his clown-like feet. "Yeah,"

"How do you like the meetings?" She tried to make eye contact. "You seem more social."

"Mhm…yes I met a lot of people I thought I wouldn't…" He muttered.

"I hear you are quite gifted in Herbology." Luna quickly changed the topic. "I'm more of a Care of Magical Creatures witch, you see, Daddy and I go discovering over the summer holiday."

"Mhm," The natural color began to return to his face. "Gran says Herbology isn't a real division of the magical careers."

"It certainly is," Luna said defiantly. "one of the most great."

"Thanks, but I wish other people could-"

Luna tripped over her shoelaces. The contents of her bag emptied onto the hard concrete flooring…the book included. Neville bent down to help, and picked up the book.

"What? What is this…?" He read the spine. "Harry Potter and-"

"It's something Professor Dumbledore gave me." She said quickly. "I forgot…I left a paper in the library. It's quite important. Goodbye Neville."

Luna ran off, leaving Neville wondering and confused. She took out her wand and whispered, "_Lumos!"_ the dark corridor immediately illuminated with her wand. She took the long path back to her common room. She thought over in her mind of how she almost Oblivated her new friend. Should she have gone to Professor Dumbledore? Is it too late now?

She decided to tell him tomorrow after breakfast. It would kill her to let everyone down. The weight of the world pushed down on her flimsy shoulders. Never in her life had she had a responsibility as grand as this. While she was happy, she was also frustrated and scared.

When she tucked herself into bed, her mind was running wild with the consequences of her actions.

At the morning feast, Luna was chewing a piece of toast when Harry sat next to her. She was so surprised, that she almost choked.

"Luna! Are you alright?" He asked very concerned.

"Yes, yes, sorry." She swallowed. "Are you well?"

"Quite. I was wondering something Neville mentioned last night. I was almost asleep, and he woke me up. Said something about a book about me?" He filled his plate with eggs very suspiciously.

"I, em, don't know what you're talking about, really." She quickly sputtered. "But I must go, you see, I have an appointment with a professor. See you around, Harry Potter."

Luna fast-walked to the Headmaster's office and barged inside. She could barely say the password, for her mind was spinning. Even when she sat down in the chair in front of his desk, she was still stuttering words like a madman.

"Miss Lovegood!" He immediately looked alarmed. "What happened?"

"Harry knows." She choked out. "About the books. He knows about the books. I didn't mean to. I dropped my bag, and the book fell out, and Neville picked it up, and he read the title, and he told Harry, and Harry asked me about it this morning. Professor, I am so sorry I didn't-"

Dumbledore raised his hand to silence her. "It's okay. I'll think of something…let me summon the staff…"

He approached the fire and yelled, "Severus." And "Minerva." at separate times. They immediately walked in the door.

"Albus," McGonagoll sensed the urgency in his voice. "what is it?"

"Headmaster?" Snape walked in behind her.

"Harry knows about the books, as does Neville." He said simply. "For once, Miss Lovegood and I don't have an idea on what to do."

"The memory charm might be necessary." Snape said slowly. "Or is there any other ideas?"

"Well we mustn't have them find out about the true meanings of the books, and Miss Lovegood cannot be shunned by her classmates for having the book." McGonagoll held her forehead. "I have to agree with Severus. It is the only way."

"Alas," Dumbledore's face fell pale with guilt. "who will be the one to cast it? Filius? He is the best with charms."

"Headmaster, I feel as it would be best if I did it. If they were to find out…" Snape didn't finish his sentence, for the people in the room understood.

"That does seem appropriate." Dumbledore bowed his head. "It shall be done tonight. Send one of your students to get them. The sooner the better." Then as Snape began to leave, he added, "I truly am sorry, Severus."

Snape just walked out without a word or trace of emotion. Soon after McGonagoll left. As did Luna. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. She had never been as stressed in her life as that day. Not even when attacked by nargles.

"Luna?" Neville called from the other end of the corridor. "What're you doing? It's the middle of first lesson!"

She froze. Running away wasn't an option at this point. "Er, hello Neville. You're good, I suppose?"

"No, not at all. I just got called down to Snape's dungeon. I'm quite scared, really. He never did like me much." He walked with her.

"That's awful." She said, concentrating on making the conversation natural. "Oh, I just remembered! I have divination! I'm sorry, goodbye Neville. Good luck."

Her lie paid off. Neville waved and continued on his way to the dungeon. Luna took an alternative route to her Charms class, to which there wasn't really a point to go anymore. The lesson was practically over, though she needed to still attend.

"Miss Lovegood! Glad you graced us with your presence. Where have you been?" Flitwick squeaked angrily.

"The Headmaster required my company after breakfast. I'm sorry I couldn't be on time. I'm sure you can contact him and get the entire story of my absence." She said, sitting alone in the corner of the room.

"Ehem, ah, yes. So the cheering charm!"

A.N.: HELLO! I'm terribly sorry for my disappearance for 3 weeks! I was grounded! Anywho, many more chapters will be soon coming! Thanks for reading! Please review! Love you all


	11. Chapter 11

"Luna!" Neville called from the doors of the Great Hall. "I've been meaning to talk to you!"

He sat down next to her, as she quickly shoved the book out of sight. "Oh…hello Neville. What is it?"

"Well you know yesterday during first lesson when I saw you in the hallway?" Neville continued after Luna nodded. "I'm not really sure where I was going, or why I was going there. I was wondering if you remembered."

"Well, em, I do think I recall you saying something about the bathroom…I think…"She said calmly. "I'm quite positive you said that, actually."

"Hm, maybe you're right. Well, anyways, I was actually wondering if you could help me with my Care of Magical Creatures essay. You told me you were good, and I can't understand it."

"Well, Neville, you are in the year above me, but I can probably go to the library with you. Do you have your books?" Luna gathered up her things.

"Yes."

"Then let's go. I would be quite pleased to help you." She smiled.

"Okay everyone. This was our last meeting until next term." Harry said very solemnly, then added at the groans. "Hey, you lot, it's only a couple weeks. We'll be back soon! We've come such a long way, it's brilliant. Well done, everyone. Really, well done."

The group clapped and then started to dissolve among themselves. As she grabbed her things, she called out to Harry, "Good Holidays, Harry!" He nodded in return, though very distracted by a certain member of the D.A.

Luna walked outside the room to be greeted by Neville who was very lost. "Oh, hi Luna." He said a bit embarrassed.

"Neville, are you lost?" Luna gave a small grin.

"A little." He muttered.

"Here, come this way." She grabbed his forearm to direct him to her. "And by the way, I am quite thrilled to see you during the holidays."

"Me too." Neville gave a crooked-tooth grin with more confidence she had ever seen him give before.

"Though I can only come over a few days after Christmas. You see, Daddy and I planted Miffin vines over the summer and they bloom around this time. We only have a small time to harvest them, and he needs my help." Luna said truthfully.

"That's fine, I need to visit…" Neville's voice stopped suddenly, and his face turned a bright shade of vermillion

"Oh that's nice." She said, seemingly unnoticed. "Well I must go pack some. Someone hid my trainers. It's all great fun, though. I do need them back for the train ride tomorrow… see you soon, Neville!"

As Luna skipped to her common room, she heard a soft whisper which spoke her name. She looked down the dark corridor, and saw an almost angelic figure at the end.

"Miss Lovegood," It murmured, which drew her closer. "come, quick."

Luna then pieced together the facial characteristics to form Dumbledore's face. He had a very anxious expression, and motioned her towards him.

"It's almost time, come with me to my office. Harry is supposed to arrive in my office in an hour or two. We must finish our plans." He said, taking their calm walk to a brisk jog. "Sirius Black and Kingsley Shacklebolt are stationed at the ministry as we speak. Everything is set, though I thought you should be there when Harry comes, in hiding of course."

"That's nice." Luna said very seriously.

"Yes, well here we are. Ah, and I forgot to mention to you, Professor Snape has begun Occulumency lessons with Harry two weeks ago. He has a long way to go, but he has made progress. Not enough to block out the dream-visions, but enough to start blocking out Professor Snape."

"But the vision set in the Department of Mysteries is set during the day." Luna started worriedly. " We cannot change this point in his life."

"Ah, yes, Miss Lovegood. Professor Snape plans to temporarily stop the lessons about a week before the battle." He sat down at his desk. "I feel that it would suit well."

Luna nodded, but kept silent. Dumbledore went on about the future plans and the Battle of the Ministry. It seemed that Dumbledore had planned everything out, which was a bit stubborn in Luna's opinion.

"You do know, Professor, that the books will change after this battle. If we save Sirius, which I do know you plan on doing, it will change quite a bit." Luna avoided eye contact.

"Harry needs a father figure in his life. Although Arthur Weasley is a very nice man to Harry, he doesn't give off the fatherly feel to him. He has enough kids to care for, anyway." Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh, alright-" Luna was cut off by a stampede of footsteps coming up the spiral staircase.

"That's them, Miss Lovegood, swiftly, in here." Dumbledore herded her into a strange closet, and rushed back to his original post.

Luna could her hushed voices, and a small group of people rushing to Dumbledore's desk. One of the voices, she instantly recognized as Harry. The voices were a bit garbled by the thick door, but she could understand some words.

"Harry" "Dream" "" "Snake" "Help" "Hurry" "Professor" "Hurry"

It sounded identical to the book conversation, which she had read many times. The voice talking changed to McGonagoll. She sounded very nervous. Dumbledore was muttering around his office, when Harry suddenly burst out, clear as day, "LOOK AT ME!" in almost an inhuman voice. A heavy silence hung for a while, which made Luna very uncomfortable.

After a few more minutes of muttering and small talk, she heard Fred, George, and Ginny arrive. They were very quiet until McGonagoll floo'd them to Grimmauld Place to be later transported to St. Mungo's.

"Miss Lovegood," Dumbledore opened the door after everyone left. "anything?"

"It seems the same, no big differences…" She replied, looking at the chapter in the book that had just occurred.

"Good, now go to bed. Tomorrow holiday starts, and you mustn't miss the train!" Dumbledore's eyes held the familiar twinkle. "Good night."

"Goodbye Professor."

"Luna!"

She awoke to her roommate, Morag MacDougal, shaking her awake.

"Blimey, Luna, you're a heavy sleeper, you are." Morag walked back to her bed, and said over her shoulder, "The train leaves in two hours, and you still need to eat. You didn't even change out of uniform, you got back to bed so late. Where were you?"

"Er, I sleepwalk." She covered. "That's why I wear shoes to bed."

"Oh…" Morag raised her eyebrows.

"Prolou!" Luna said sleepily, and her uniform looked as if it had been just ironed crisp.

At the feast, she said with Neville and some of his Gryffindor friends. Seamus and Dean teased her on the fact she kept her wand behind her ear. Neville told them off quite fast, and they shut up.

"Thanks, Neville." She patted his arm while eating some pudding she had gotten made by the house elves.

"Anytime. So what day will you be coming?"

"I think maybe the 27th. The work should be done by then." She picked up her bag and walked with Neville to the carriages.

"I really am excited for you to come visit. This will be the first time I'm going to have a friend over besides Dean." He said, a bit embarrassed.

"That's a kind thing to say. I'm quite happy to be invited." Luna smiled as they got into a carriage. "Thank you, Neville. You're a very lovely friend.


End file.
